


Hoodie (or sickie juices, as my proof reader called it)

by Brookespinkberry



Series: Musical Theatre Fluff [2]
Category: Be more chill Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Sickfic, gay sickfic, gayyyy, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookespinkberry/pseuds/Brookespinkberry
Summary: Big sick and bigger gayyy





	Hoodie (or sickie juices, as my proof reader called it)

Jeremy hadn’t felt completely bad this morning. His head hurt a bit, but he took it as the SQUIP messing with him. He took an ibuprofen and went on with life. 

Then second period rolled around. Jeremy’s head was about to explode. His throat felt so raw, it hurt to swallow. His nose was so plugged up he could only breathe when he sneezed, which was way to often for his liking. 

He finally made it to the end of fourth, and headed for Michael’s locker. He’d have some sort of drug to make him less miserable. 

“Hey Micha!” Jeremy tried to sound as cheerful as possible, with a plugged up nose and migraine. 

“Hey Jer! What’s wrong with your voice?” He said with his head in his locker. Then he turned. “Are you ok? You sound gross and your nose is red.”

“Sick.” Jeremy stated. “Do you have any Tylenol?” 

“Uh yeah,” Michael frowned and opened the bottle. He handed Jeremy two. “Are you sure you should even be here?”

“Nope.” Jeremy swallowed the pills dry, which was a bad idea. “But I didn’t feel bad this morning. Just a headache. And the SQUIP loves to fuck with me, so I shook it off!” 

“Jeremy,” Michael frowned “Are you getting that stupid flu that Rich and Jenna had? Because I can take you home.” 

“I dunno,” Jeremy shrugged “I mean, it doesn’t feel too ba- ba” He was cut off by a series of sneezes. He scrubbed at his nose when he finished.

“That explains why your nose is all red.” Michael said. “Now come on. We have to go to lunch. Maybe Jake will take you home.” 

Jeremy slid into his seat, but regretted not taking Michael’s offer. The noise in the cafeteria was just so awful, Jeremy almost wanted to cry. He put his head down, groaning. He wouldn’t be able to make it. 

Michael kept a warm, protective arm around him, which made him smile on the inside. He warned the others to be quiet so he could have some peace. Even Jenna kept quiet, which was strange.

Finally, everyone went to dump the uneaten food, and Michael had Jeremy alone. “You wanna go home now, tough guy?” He giggled slightly.

“Fuck you. Yes I wanna go.” 

“Alright. Do you have anything in your locker you need?”

“No.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

Jeremy and Michael went out to the parking lot, and got into the PT cruiser. Jeremy started shivering as the air kicked on as they started to drive. “It’s cold. Turn the AC off.” He groaned. 

“You do realize it’s 85 degrees outside right?” Michael smiled as he turned the AC down for Jeremy. 

“Yes and I also realize I am fevered and probably dying. Your point is invalid.”

“Wow. Sassing your player one? Risqué move, sick boy. But, since you’re so miserable, I’ll accept.” 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Jeremy dozing on the window. He looked so weak and fragile, it made Michael’s heart hurt. They finally pulled in, and Michael shook Jeremy gently. “Hey, wake up. We’re home.” 

Jeremy woke up with a start. He shook his head and sneezed into his sleeve. And that was a mess. He frowned and took the hoodie off. “Great. That was my only one. And now I have to wash it.”

Michael frowned at his friend. He took his hoodie off and handed it to Jeremy. “You can wear it. But if it gets sickie juices on it, you’re dead.”

Jeremy nodded and slid the hoodie on. They opened the door and Jeremy flopped onto the couch. Michael knew what to do. He ran to Jeremy’s room, grabbed his pajama pants, a pair of fleece ones with Mario on them. And some random cold drugs and tissues. He ran back to Jeremy and put all the stuff out. 

“Jesus Micha,” Jeremy half smiled, “I only needed my tissues. Not my entire room.” 

“Well you’re sick. Get over it. Now take the NyQuil and go to sleep.” He handed a pill to Jeremy and a water. Jeremy swallowed the pill and drank half the water. 

“Now can you sit the hell down and let me lay on you?” Jeremy begged. Michael sighed and sat down. 

“Come here.” 

Jeremy crawled closer and laid his head in Michael’s lap, “Never speak of what happens tonight.”

“Sure. Unless you call me a loser ever again.” Michael ruffled Jeremy’s hair, making him look even more disheveled. 

They spent the evening watching Netflix until Jeremy fell asleep on Michael’s lap. Michael didn’t mind. He simply kissed Jeremy’s forehead and smiled at his sunshine. He loved Jeremy more than Jeremy would ever know.


End file.
